It started with his diet
by onyougo
Summary: Little one shots of different ways the horsemen have babied Jack
1. Chapter 1

''Are you seriously going to eat that?'' Jack rolled his eyes and paused with his mouth half way towards his hot dog from the stand. It'd been a long day and he'd been looking forward since Danny had insisted that they worked without stopping for lunch.

''Yeh Henley, I was why?'' Jack replied with a sigh his shoulders sagging as he sensed Henley starting to put her foot down.

''It's not good for your health, that's the 4th you've had this week, its only Wednesday and I honestly don't think I can bear to watch mustard go down your chin again.''

''There's nothing wrong with what I eat and since when did you start counting?'' Jack countered. Jack sent Merritt a pleading look, he could feel his food going cold and his stomach was starting to complain. ''Come on Merritt there's nothing wrong with this is there…?''

Merritt cocked his eyebrow in response as he lowered his book ''I ate better in prison kiddo, listen to the lady'' shooting Henley a cheeky wink as he finished. Jack shoulders sagged even lower and he turned in desperation to Danny.

''Well I'd rather not have to put up with the smell, and Henleys right. You have no idea what's in them and they have no nutritional value. So yes Jack, there is a lot wrong with them.'' Jack sighed realising that Danny was never going to help him. He was a control freak about everything and now it looked like Jacks diet was now included in that.

Henley looked pointedly towards the bin and Jack looked down at his hot dog mopily.

''Please Hen…'' He tried for the Hail Mary and looked up at her with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster ''I'm just reeeeeal hungry and tired''

''Well butter wouldn't melt'' Merritt chuckled from his seat across the room, as much as Jack pretended to hate being babied he really didn't help himself.

''That's not going to work on me today Jack. Bin it. And come and help me in the kitchen, I'm going to teach you how to cook'' Henley crossed her arms her tone getting firmer.

Jack took one last glance at his now cold hot dog before slowly getting up and putting it in the bin. Henley smiled sweetly and ruffled his hair playfully ''Come on squirt, we can make pizza from scratch. I'll show you how to make the dough''

''Only if you agree to never ever call me squirt again'' He replied batting her hand away in mock annoyance.

''it's a deal… peanut.'' Henley called over her shoulder as she skipped across to the kitchen. Jack smiled to himself as he followed her. Because as much as they all nagged and molly coddled him, they were his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm new to all this but really like to think of Merritt being that uncle figure to Jack. I can see the two of them getting up to all sorts trying to avoid Henley and Dannys bickering. I don't own anything and all that jazz… Please review, it would be nice to have some direction!**

Jack licked his lips adjusting the collar of his shirt for the third time in 5 minutes. It was the night of their first performance and in all honesty he was nervous. Henley, Danny and Merritt where all older and had much more experience performing in front of larger crowds. Jack preferred to keep to the side lines and shadows slipping in and out before people could realise what had happened.

Different scenarios kept running through his mind. What if he fell? What if he forgot what to say? What if his trick went wrong? What if he forgot his cards? He tapped his pocket once more to make sure they were there. He didn't realise he'd been holding his breathe until he touched the familiar rectangular shape.

He ran through his part in his head again and reminded himself where his props where. The butterflies in his stomach faded, only to come back in full force when he glanced at himself in the mirror.

The realisation of what was riding on this performance hit him in full force. The eye. It was the stuff of legend and yet here he was about to go out on stage with 3 of the best magicians in the world. What on earth had he done to deserve this? He was just some poor kid from New York. What if he messed it up? He adjusted his collar once more.

''You done fixing your hair yet pretty boy? I can get Henley if you need any lipstick'' Jack jumped at Merritt's arrival and mentally kicked himself, it wasn't often anyone got the drop on him. He looked at Merritt in the mirror trying to muster a convincing glare and come back. When he couldn't find one quickly he resigned himself to the truth. After all Merritt could spot a lie a mile off and Jack was terrible at lying to his friends.

''M'just a little nervous...'' he mumbled into his chest looking down to avoid Merritt's gaze. The corners of Merritt's lips twitched into a smile before a knowing look came over his face…

''Look kiddo'' Jack frowned a little at his nickname but Merritt continued regardless. ''you're a good, really good, even Atlas says so.''

At the mention of Atlas, Jack perked up a little. The hero worship had mainly worn off at this stage but that didn't mean that his approval meant any less to Jack.

''But if it helps you I am willing to offer my services to put you at ease'' Merritt continued clapping a hand on Jacks shoulder and meeting his eyes in the mirror. Jacks eyes widened at the proposition and he quickly span round to face him.

''No no I'm good thanks, I'll be ok'' He rambled off quickly, nodding his head slightly to try and make himself more convincing. The last time he'd got Merritt's help he'd ended up with a weird habit of getting up at 6.30am every morning to make Merritt a coffee. It had taken a month of snickering at Jacks confusion over his new morning routine before Henley cracked and told him Merritt had hypnotised him to.

''Awhhh that's a shame, I do miss the smell of fresh coffee in the morning'' Merritt smiled down at the younger magician.

''Seriously kiddo, you've got this'' When Jack only looked at his shoes, Merritt taped him on the chin lightly. ''Hey give your elders some respect and keep your eyes up. We believe in you. Now you believe in yourself.''

Jack smiled up at him mischievously, feeling the butterflies go to a manageable level he stood up straighter.

''Thanks old man'' he cheekily laughed, dodging Merritt's head slap before running out of the room.

''You'd better run you cheeky little shit!'' Merritt shouted after him in mock anger. Jack had slotted perfectly into being the nephew Merritt never had. He'd happily dispense the advice and life lessons out between all the antics they got into. Who doesn't need an Uncle to slip them booze underage… isn't that half the fun? Not that either of them would ever admit it under Danny's questioning, even when Jack had proceeded to be violently sick into a kitchen pan. Merritt shuddered thinking off the cleaning up afterwards, but it had been worth the mess and the hangover to spend some down time with the youngest.

He knew Jack perform brilliantly, they all did. The youngest of their group had an infuriating lack of self-confidence, but each horseman was happy to keep pushing him out of his comfort zone until he realised how good he really was. After all… they were family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while I really struggle with Danny but I hope I've managed him okay. I hope you like it** **JessHRMikaelson** **As usual I don't own anything yadah yadah and please review or follow or fav! If you have any suggestions for future chapters then please let me know and I'll try my hardest with them.**

Jack stumbled slightly up the stairs towards the apartment the horsemen shared. He lent against the wall momentarily frustrated with his lack of balance. He took a few long breathes in attempt to centre himself and closed his eyes for a second, willing himself towards sobriety. He had started chatting with some people about his age and had stayed behind when the horsemen left.

A niggling voice in the back of his head (that sounded suspiciously like Danny) told him that he shouldn't have had the last 5 beers. But he had been having a good time and had needed to blow off some steam, Danny had been even more controlling lately and it was starting to stifle him.

Oh crap… Danny… He took another big breathe in an effort to sober himself up. The oncoming lecture was inevitable, he'd broken a good half a dozen of Danny's never ending list of rules this evening. He wobbled up another step and giggled to himself, he was so in for it.

His drunken mind scrabbled for a famous phrase a life with risk is no life? No, a life without risk is a life? No, life is a risk? No again. He laughed louder this time quickly shhhing himself as he grabbed onto the banister for support.

* * *

Danny sat at the kitchen table bathed in the light of a lamp, shuffling and snapping his cards with more force than was necessary. Jack was 3 hours after his curfew. 3! He glanced at his watch again and narrowed his eyes slightly. It was 1am and the remaining horsemen had gone to bed. Merritt and Henley had attempted to get him to bed at 11pm but one fierce look had put an end to it. Someone had to make sure that Jack came home safely.

''Don't be too hard on him'' they had said.

''He's just a kid, he's going to make mistakes'' they had said.

Just a kid, that was precisely the point! Jack was barely pushing 21, had been drinking underage (it didn't matter that they were in France it was beside the point to Danny) and he had promised to be home by 10:30pm. Who knew what could have happened to him in the 2 and half hours he was late? What if something had happened to him? What if he was passed out drunk? What if he was in hospital or had been arrested?

What ifs continued to swirl around Danny's head until he heard a shuffle on the stairs. He snapped his pack of cards into a neat pile and placed them on the table in front of him. He felt the panic and worry he had felt for Jack turn into anger.

* * *

Jack made it up the last few stairs successfully and allowed himself a smug smirk. He had defiantly managed to get up the 2 flights to apartment stealthily enough to not wake anyone, he was sure of it. Now came the tricky part… the door. Normally he'd be able to pick a lock and enter a room silently, normally he didn't have 7 beers and a vodka coke in his system.

He stuck his tongue out in concentration (a habit the horsemen teased him mercilessly for). Bending down he narrowed one eye and fumbled to get the key in the door. Eventually he had success and slowly turned the lock and pushed open the door. He smiled at his victory, clicking the door shut and leaning against it with his eyes shut.

Now all he had to do was creep past the kitchen and Merritt's room to his own. He carefully began his journey searching his mind for which floorboards creaked and where. Just as he had made it to the kitchen entrance the light switched on. Blinded momentarily Jack stumbled slightly bringing his hands up to shield his eyes. When he had gained his regained his balance he slowly lowered his hand blinking his eyes in to focus. What he saw made him freeze in panic, Danny looked furious.

To someone who didn't know him, Danny looked a picture of serenity casually lent on the doorway with his arms crossed. But Jack did know him and what he saw wasn't good. Jack saw the minute narrowing of Danny's eyes and how his lips where slightly tighter than usual. Jack hunted rapidly for an explanation or at least a half decent excuse.

* * *

If he hadn't spent the past 3 hours worrying about Jacks whereabouts Danny would almost have found the picture of their youngest horseman funny. His mouth was opening and shutting like a fish as he swayed slightly on the spot. As Jack seemed to be struggling to find his word Danny spoke first.

''I suppose you know what time it is, care to tell me where you've been?''

''Ahhhh ummm… I was just… Well I was just….'' Jacks words slurred together slightly as he continued to gather his thoughts.

''Why don't I help you? You've been at the bar drinking, underage, with no-one to back you up and with consulting with any of us.'' Jack frowned and looked like he was going to retort but Danny raised a finger silencing him. ''And do you know where I've been? Here. And guess what I've been doing for the past 3 hours? Besides trying to get in contact with you to find out where you were. I guess after you're phone died you couldn't possibly have borrowed one could you? I was sat here wondering if you were safe, worrying if something had happened to you. So then, what's your explanation Jack, because it had better be a good one.''

''I just didn't think I guess…'' Jack chocked a little on his words and looked as if he was welling up. Past experience had taught him to expect anger and shouting for disobeying rules but Danny's speech had thrown him off.

Danny's heart strings twinged at the sight of Jack looking upset but his resolved remained firm. He didn't mind Jacks occasional wanderings, as a group they had come to accept that sometimes he went off. But he always told them what time he was coming back and had never come back drunk. Jack had to understand that he was part of their family now, and that came with certain rules.

''You just didn't think. Well when you would have started thinking? When you had been arrested for underage drinking? When you were too drunk to remember the way home? When you'd gotten into a fight and had nobody to back you up?'' Danny questioned dryly cocking one eyebrow.

''M'Sorry… just didn't think… Please don't be mad'' Jacks voice was suspiciously husky now and he was blinking rapidly as he avoided eye contact with Danny.

''Jack, right now I am a little mad'' Jack gulped and became very interested in a spot on the carpet.

''But only because you didn't tell me where you where, I was worried about you. We all were. And believe me you're going to hear it off both of them tomorrow. But mainly I'm relieved you're alright.''

''M'sorry Danny'' Jack mumbled down into his chest. Danny sighed a little and rolled his eyes at the sight of Jack staring at the carpet. Jacks lack of confidence infuriated him and endeared him to the youngest member simultaneously.

''Eyes up Jackie, I'm not interested in talking to the top of your head.'' Jack raised his head to make eye contact with Danny. ''That's better. Look Jack, I know that this is a big change for all of us, especially you. I know it must seem like we have a lot of rules and a lot of them might not make sense to you. But they're there to keep you safe, to keep us all safe. Why on earth I'm explaining this to you in your state is beyond me, you're hardly going to remember this in the morning and-''

''Thought you said you had to be the smartest guy in the room'' Jack interrupted smirking, his drunk mind moving quickly through his emotions.

Danny raised an eyebrow questioningly, quietly relieved that they had ended the heart to heart. It wasn't that he didn't care, quite the opposite. He just wasn't exactly what people would call a mushy guy.

''Do you really want to put that to the test Jackie?'' He questioned dryly.

''Nawwhhh it's all good, wouldn't wanna emba- *hiccup* embarrass you'' Jack waved his hand in a wild motion in Danny's direction.

''Well it's nice to know that you're thinking of my ego. I'd suggest that you go to bed, we have an early start tomorrow and tonight's escapade isn't going to help you. You're staking out the bank for the next week.'' Danny looked pointedly towards Jacks room down the corridor. Watching Jacks face work for an appropriate response, Danny barely managed to conceal the quirk of his lips.

Jack flew through outrage, disbelief, shock and finally settled on a mixture annoyance and dread. He should have expected some consequences but 1 week of sitting in a car watching a bank was torture! Didn't Danny know that he couldn't sit still for long and to make it worse in a car too. A hot car, with Merritt's feet in sandals…

''You're a new kind of mean bastard Atlas'' Jack called over his shoulder and he swayed towards his room. He groaned as he flopped face first on to the bed, stomach was already doing flips at the thought of the smell in the car. He huffed once again at the unfairness of it all before promptly passing out.

Danny switched off the kitchen light and made his way along the corridor, noticing that Jacks light was still on he pushed open the semi closed door. The sight made his eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. Jack was passed out, feet still in shoes hanging over the bed with a line of drool already making its way down his chin. He walked over and began taking off Jacks shoes, the poor kid was in for hell of a headache tomorrow, at least he could get some semi-decent sleep.

''Mmm'n'uh'kid yer know'' Jack mumbled in sleep as Danny removed the second shoe, shifting to curl up on the bed.

''Of course you aren't Jack'' Danny retorted rolling his eyes at the sight of the youngest member of the horsemen passed out, fully dressed and on top of the covers. ''Get some sleep kiddo.'' Danny smiled to himself at the half outraged grunt half snore that followed.

Danny rubbed his tired eyes as he wandered to bed. Jack was a pain in the arse and sometimes caused him headaches with his lack of foresight and self-preservation. But Jack was also fiercely loyal, had a huge heart and was always eager to help or learn something new. At first Danny had been annoyed at him constantly following him around and asking him questions but Jack was hard to hate. And the annoyance had quickly turned to exasperated yet protective affection. After all, someone had to keep him out of trouble and teach him things and Danny had secretly always wanted a younger brother.


End file.
